La Hembra's Revenge
by LycoX
Summary: Diego Hernandez' journey as the urban legend 'El Chicano' of East Los has only just begun. But the desire for revenge burning strong within the Gallo Cartel's own La Hembra may cut that journey short.
1. Chapter 1

**La Hembra's Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: So I've been a little nuts lately about the film 'El Chicano' and if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you do. Its essentially the first Latino Superhero movie with a Daredevil/Punisher vibe in how the character handles the bad guys. And this is essentially my take on a continuation after the movie so warning for potential spoilers.**

* * *

**Abandoned Apartment Complex**

If one were to be near one particular abandoned apartment complex somewhere in the East Los area, they would be able to describe what they heard coming from the place as loudly chaotic. Which was a little unusual considering the place was normally described as just loudly annoying thanks to the music one could often hear several blocks away courtesy of the gang known as the Diamantes. Said gang having taken over the place a number of years ago for their own ends. But tonight had seen the gang come under fire and some would decree it to be about damn time. Now, it wasn't the Police coming after them or another gang. No, it was actually one figure only that had come for them. One that had recently made a comeback after years of inactivity and was only known as 'El Chicano'.

A figure of urban legend in the East Los area and one that could put the fear of God into those doing any manner of illegal things. "Where the Hell is he!?" Yelled out one of the Diamantes members in a mix of fear and anger.

"I… I don't kno-ACK!" Cried out another as he disappeared from view thanks to the lighting going to Hell.

"What the!? Where'd you go, fool!? Chicano! You ain't gettin' me! You hear that, fool!? I'm gonna kill yo ass!" Declared the last member of the Diamentes as he fired off his gun.

"_You missed._" Came a voice from behind the frightened gang member.

Causing him to turn around and only shoot at the empty air. "_Behind you._"

Swinging back around, the man found himself suddenly on the ground thanks to a hard hit to the face. Allowing his attacker to kick away the man's choice of gun a good distance away. The poor lighting did nothing to bolster the gang member's confidence as El Chicano practically looked like a damned Demon. "S-Stay away!"

"_I would, but you and yours have been causing more problems lately since Shotgun's death. I'm not cool with that._"

"Y-Yeah? Well you won't be cool with anything for much longer once La Hembra gets yo ass, bitch!" Boldly declared the gang member.

"_Is that right? You aren't the first to tell me that._" Noted the masked man somewhat dryly.

The gang member spat at him and laughed. "Cause she's comin'! Her and what's left of the Gallo Cartel, fool! They comin' for your sorry ass after what you did Gallo himself, Jaws, and Shotgun! Then… Then they gonna own this mother fucker like it was always meant to be!"

El Chicano switched to Spanish before speaking again. "_I'll be sure to tell them you said hello._"

Raising his Aztec Knife into the air as the gang member's eyes widened in fear, he brought it down into the man's heart. Killing him instantly and then walked off as he sheathed the knife as silence began to reign in the place. _Think its time I got on home before Vanessa wakes up and gets worried._

And before the Police could show up and try and bring him in for his actions and thereby complicating things greatly. As Diego made his way out of the building and to his motorcycle, the phantom image of his brother Pedro gave a nod of approval to him before walking off. _Still, I am starting to get a little worried where La Hembra's concerned. Might need to talk to the Captain about that. See if she really is coming or not._

For if she was, her arrival would not be a great thing for potentially everyone in East Los. Especially himself considering what he'd done to Gallo and supposedly had done to Jaws. The air was soon filled with the sounds of his motorcycle as sirens could be heard in the distance as he drove off into the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A short start but I think it works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Time to get this show a movin'! Spoken dialogue in Italics will be used to show its Spanish being spoken rather than English.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey Captain, you got a minute?" Asked Diego Hernandez as he came into the office of Captain Gomez.

Situated in a new building for their Precinct after the last one was burned down. Gomez looked up at Diego and grew worried at the serious look on his face. "I've got two, so what's up?"

"You heard anything about La Hembra from the Gallo Cartel coming to East LA? Or is already here?"

"Do I even wanna know what led to you asking me that, Diego?" Wondered the man.

"Probably not." He admitted and the Captain groaned a little.

_Plausible deniability and all that._

But the fact there was rumors of La Hembra looking to show up, likely for revenge for what happened to her son Jaws and Gallo himself, worried the veteran Cop and Captain a great deal. "I can safely say I haven't heard a damn thing but I'll get the others to keep their ears to the ground. Best to get ahead on this while we're able too." He told his Detective, who sighed in disappointment.

"Damn, I was hoping you would have heard somethin'."

"You might be able to ask ol' Jesus, that fool knows more things than a History teacher does." Diego chuckled over that.

Knowing full well the Captain had a very good point where the old LA Historian was concerned. "Right, thanks for that, Cap. I'll go pay him a visit as soon as I get a chance too." He replied and got a nod of approval from the Captain.

**Elsewhere In East LA**

In a warehouse in East LA, the sound of gunfire grew quiet as a number of bodies dropped to the ground, no longer of the living thanks to being shot at. "_Any of you dumbasses want to continue to try and argue your point?_" Asked a female.

One surrounded by men in suits and holding automatic weapons in their hands. All aimed at the various MaraVilla gang crews that resided in the East LA area. Crews that had been forced to gather at the warehouse by La Hembra or face some very horrible consequences. La Hembra being the one to ask the question of wanting to push their luck by arguing further. Many of them were now wishing even more that they had brought some serious fire power of their own but considering a majority of them had been escorted by the men of the bitch in front of them to where they currently were, they hadn't had much of an opportunity. The leaders of each gang were now dead thanks to the bitch and they unfortunately had no choice but to listen now. "No, you made your fuckin' point." An El Hoyo MaraVilla member said bitterly.

His words making La Hembra smile in a pleased manner. "_Good. As of now, you all work for me until I say otherwise._"

"Doing what, exactly?" Asked a Fraser member while wanting nothing more than to stab or shoot the woman for screwing with them.

La Hembra turned her attention towards him. "_Tracking down the bastard called 'El Chicano' and ensuring I get a visit with him. For he's going to PAY for murdering my son and his father, El Gallo._"

Various mutterings were heard at that as news of that whole thing hadn't been missed by any of them. "You do realize you could have just said that to begin with, right? Now we're leaderless cause you didn't think to fuckin' be up front." Grumbled a Lote member sourly.

Not even flinching when she glared at him. "_It gets results as far as I am concerned. I am offering a reward to any who bring me to that bastard. Spread the word to the other gangs in the East LA area but that only I am allowed to end his life. Understood?_"

Various responses were given that they understood and besides, a lot of them wanted to see El Chicano dead for one reason or another as it was anyway. "_Good, now get out of my sight._"

La Hembra didn't give a damn if she had gotten on the wrong side of these fools or not so long as ultimately it got her what she wanted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that's definitely not good!**


End file.
